


With You

by ticklehisokaspickle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklehisokaspickle/pseuds/ticklehisokaspickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua has a nightmare and Gon's there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

_Sometimes I have these dreams and there're voices that creep closer and closer, so close it's suffocating and I can't breathe, I can't get away I want to wake up but I can't will my eyes to open can't get my limbs to struggle there's someone sitting on my chest can't breathe no no the pressure is crushing I think it's all over then that one voice whispers loud and clear and I'm reminded this body is not mine it belongs to_  him, _this passionless pu--_  
  
"Killua?"  
  
Gon's bright voice rang clear through the young Zoldyck's muddled swamp of dreams and illusion and reality and everything in between.  
  
Sweat covering his brow, Killua opened his eyes to the sight of Gon peering down at him, eyebrows crinkled in worry for him(!), golden-brown irises hazed with concern. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, 'm fine, fine."  
  
Looking at him with doubt, the green-clad Hunter conceded to not ask about it. Instead, he rubbed soothing circles on Killua's neck, back, where ever his fingers wandered to. Closing his eyes to Gon's comforting fingers, Killua let him continue his aimless exploration. His fingers lingered on pale scars that streaked his body, so old they blended in with his fair pallor.  His touch was light, careful even, as if he were too fragile. Killua's heart swelled at the thought and a light flush danced at the tip of the ex-assassin's ears. Throwing an arm over his sapphire eyes, the fair-haired boy tried to suppress his blush before his earnest friend could find out and say anything.  
  
After a while, Gon left and walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned carrying a glass of water and some messily cut apples.  
  
"You should eat," he commented.  
  
The young ex-assassin picked up a piece of apple and inspected it. The skin was jagged from poor knife work and, though the scent was repressed by the water that was used to wash it off, blood had been smeared on parts of the apple.  
  
His pale nose twitched, and crystal eyes narrowed he asked as Gon shiftily hid his hands, "Did you cut yourself?"  
  
Gon laughed a nervous laugh, "So you noticed, huh? As expected from Killua."  
  
"Baaaaaaka. Who wouldn't have noticed with the way you were acting?"  
  
Rubbing his head in embarrassment, Gon claimed he simply didn't get enough practice. Shaking his head, the young Zoldyck demanded Gon come over here. Slowly making his way to where the blue-eyed boy lay, he hung his head as he took his time bringing his hands out from behind his back.  
  
When they were finally in sight, Killua carefully inspected them, squinting for any and all injuries. There were quite a few but  quite honestly they shouldn't hurt that much (even with his standards for pain), it's just-- it really wrung his heart that Gon got hurt doing something for him, though at the same time Killua was elated at the thought.  
  
Killua sighed. "Even if the injury is something small like this, you should still carefully disinfect and bandage it."  
  
"But-but-but," Gon exclaimed, "if I'd done that you woulda found out!"  
  
"Gon, you dumbo, I found out anyways."  
  
"Ah, right, right," he sheepishly answered.  
  
Gon obediently headed back into the kitchen to retrieve rubbing alcohol and bandages while the fair-haired Hunter sighed to himself. "Tch." He angrily ran a hand through his pale locks of hair, squinting his icy eyes. How could he be so affected by this idiot?  _Argh, I still don't get this kid, even though I--_  
  
A few minutes later, Gon returned, obediently setting out the items he brought with him. When Killua reached out intending to patch up the green-clad boy, Gon quickly protested. "No, it's fine, Killua! Really!" Huffing, Killua relented and let Gon have free reign.  
  
However, after minutes of Gon struggling to properly wipe down his cuts with rubbing alcohol, Killua swiped the solution from Gon's hand ("give me that!") and roughly smothered it all over Gon's hands.  
  
Gon whined thinly. "Killuuuuua! Be more gentle! It stings~"  
  
Killua scoffed. "For someone who's always so quick to fight, you sure are a biiiiiiiiig _baby_ ," stressing the last word.  
  
Gon's face scrunched up at that. "Am not!" he cried indignantly.  
  
Jabbing a damp cotton ball particularly hard on a certain cut, Killua smirked as Gon held back a whimper.  
  
Afterwards Killua gently cleaned and dressed the rest of Gon's wounds (Gon still suppressing winces), Killua stated a satisfied "alright!" and Gon flew up, sending Killua his pure, bright smile that left his heart stuttering. Killua couldn't tear his eyes away.  
  
"What's wrong, Killua?"  
  
"H-huh? Oh, oh, um, nothing much."  
  
"Eh? Doesn't seem like nothing. Tell me, tell me!"  
  
Flushing, Killua stubbornly turned his head away. "I'm not telling yooooou!"  
  
"Aw, come on Killuaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Please?" Gon stared at Killua with his huge puppy eyes, begging for Killua to spill. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"  
  
Light danced across the curves of Gon's bright brown orbs as Killua squinted, scrunched his eyebrows in displeasure, and let out a long, miffed huff.  
  
"I--", Killua started. He opened his mouth, thought for a moment, and started again. Gon's open expression urged him on. "I just thought you looked really," a pause, "...pretty."  
  
A flash of confusion tread on Gon's face, and Killua's thoughts turned to dread.  
  
_Shit shit shit, Gon probably thinks I'm fucking homo or some shit--argh, he's right though I'm totally gay--only for him though, what the fuck am I saying Jesus Christ if Gon ever--_  
  
Gon beamed at him, pearly whites displayed, eyes crinkled at the corners due to the sheer magnitude of the smile, and an honest "arigatou!" tumbled out. "That makes me really happy, Killua!"  
  
Killua stared, dumbfounded. His eyes widened, whites around his cerulean irises showing, brows disappearing underneath his messy white locks. "You... don't mind? I mean, 'pretty' is a feminine word and--"  
  
Gon turned his eyes to the ceiling, arms crossed, thinking. He hummed, "Mm, well, I guess normally if someone told me that, I'd be a little irritated." He paused, mulling over his thoughts. "But, well, I have that it's-okay-if-it's-Killua! kind of feeling, so that made me really happy!" Gon nodded and smiled with triumph, satisfied with his explanation.  
  
Suddenly, Killua began to laugh, so honest and open and bright and clean and utterly pure that even Gon was shocked for a moment. Then, for some inexplicable reason, Gon joined in and caused Killua to utter "why're you laughing?" between heaving breaths.  
  
Wiping small pearls of tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes, Killua said, as if confirming his thoughts, "I really don't get you."

"Ehhhhh?" Gon whined.  
  
Smiling a secretive smile, Killua thought,  _maybe one day I can tell him._  
  
Gon caught his smirk and all over again, the energetic boy was jumping all over to get Killua to spit out the truth.  
  
  
fin

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it!! this is my first fic so please give me reviews/point out mistakes and some ideas for what i should write next (because i have zero creativity right now haha)


End file.
